A Call, a Sick Mom, and Hannah Montana
by Jood2395
Summary: One-shot on how much Jim can be a good father. Enjoy!


_Hey! I ad this idea when I was falling asleep (when I get most of my ideas) and thought I should write it down. This is my story where it is all from Jim's point of view and it shows how good he is to his kids. Enjoy!_

I heard a cough from one room, a toy train from another and a Hannah Montana song from the last. I was in the kitchen cooking some chicken noodle soup, Mac and Cheese, and ravioli. Then all at once I heard, "Jim!" "Dad!" kids screaming, and the doorbell ring. I didn't know where to go first so I went to the door. It was Jenna here to baby-sit.

"Hey Mr. Halpert," she said.

"Hey Jenna, I need you. Can you go finish everything that's cooking on the stove? I have bowls out already. The Mac and Cheese is for the boys, the ravioli is for Laura, and the soup is for Pam." Then I heard another scream.

"Sure thing!" she said running into the kitchen. Then I ran into the boys' room.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I look down and see Luke and Carter fighting over a car. They both had a bruise forming around one of their eyes."

"Lukey won't give me the caw!" Carter said. He and Luke are twins but Carter had Pam's red hair and Luke has my messy brown hair.

"I had it fiwst!" Luke said.

"Can't you guys share? We have tons of cars!" I said.

"No!" they said at the same time.

"I have an idea. Why don't you guys go draw pictures for mommy since she is sick."  
"Otay!" they said again and they ran out into the kitchen. Hopefully Jenna would help them. Then there was another "Jim" and "Dad" at the same time again.

"I will be right there Laura! Give me a minute," I said as I went into me and Pam's room. She was lying in the bed. Her hair was all messy and her face was extremely pale. She was shivering and coughing nonstop.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm so cold," she said with her teeth chattering. I picked up the thermometer and stuck it in her mouth.

"Jenna is finishing up your soup for you. She will bring it in soon."

She nodded and rolled over. "Will you bring me a box of tissues before you go?"

"Sure," I said walking towards Laura's room. Out of my three kids, Laura was the one who I wasn't that close too. It was because I never had off when she was a baby and now that she is in school all the time I don't get to see her when I do have off. She and Pam I usually doing stuff together too.

I opened the door to her room. I had a blast of "Best of Both Worlds" when I first walked in. Laura was a typical 8 yr old. She had a pink room with lots of stuffed animals. She loved Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers. She loved to around dressed up as Hannah Montana and singing her songs. That is why she was so excited for tonight. I was taking her to go see her in concert. Pam had bought two tickets, one for herself and one for Laura and I don't think she was planning on getting sick. So now I had to bring her. I walked over to her radio and turned the music down a bit.

"What's wrong Laura?" I asked.

"I don't know what to wear!!" she said coming out of her closet. Laura was the perfect mix of me and Pam. She had very dark red hair and my eyes. She was tall and thin and she was very smart. She was an amazing artist just like her mother too.

"Hmmmm, why don't you wear these jeans and your Hannah Montana shirt?" I suggested.

"Good idea dad!" she said. Then I ran out and over to the bathroom, I grabbed a box of tissues and brought them into Pam. Then I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt because I was still in my wok clothes from earlier. Then I went out into the kitchen to check on the boys. I grabbed Pam's soup and a spoon.

"Thanks Jenna. You're the best!" I said as she poured the boys Mac and Cheese into bowls.

"No problem!" she said.

"Laura! Dinners ready!" I said walking into my room. As I did Pam sat up and reached for the soup. She knew I was busy with the kids. I looked down at my watch. We had to leave.

"Laura! We got to go if you want to make it to see Hannah!" I said. I grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and keys off the bedside table and kissed Pam on the top of her head. No way was I getting sick.

"Love you," I said closing the door to our room.

"Love you too," she said. "Have a great time!"

"Dad, I didn't finish eating!" Laura said.

"Just bring it in the car," I said. I grabbed my jacket and kissed the boys bye. "Jenna, not sure what time we will be back but boys to bed at 8 and then you can rent a movie or something. Thanks again."

"Sure Mr. Halpert! Have a great time Laura!" she said. I ran out the front door and got into the front seat of the car.

"Seatbelts?" I asked.

"Yep!" Laura said.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

About an hour later we got there. As we walked in I pulled out the tickets to see where we were sitting. We weren't up front but we weren't in the nose bleeder seats at the top. We got in a few minutes early so we both used the bathroom and got a soda. Then we went and sat down to wait for the show to start. Then a girl came out to test the microphone.

"Testing, testing. Okay, how's everyone tonight?" she asked. A whole bunch of girls screamed in response. "That's awesome! Now I know you are all here to see Hannah Montana" more screams "so we are offering free backstage passes. The tenth person to text the number on that screen when I saw go gets it. We will be calling to let you know if you got it. The text has to say Hannah Please!"

"Dad!!!! Can you try to win!?!?" Laura screamed into my ear.

"I can try," I said as I pulled out my phone. I typed in the number and "Hannah Please!" and waited for her to say go.

"Ready, set, go!" she said and I hit sent. Then the whole auditorium got quiet waiting for the return call. My phone started ringing. Everyone turned and looked at me and Laura. I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"You were the tenth texter and you and your daughter have won backstage passes to see Hannah!" the girl said pointing to me from where she was. That is when Laura and I were on the big screen and she was screaming.

"Thank you," I said and hung up.

"We won!!! We won!!! I can't believe I get to meet Hannah Montana!!" she said jumping up and down. I gave her a big hug.

"Want to call mommy and tell her?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" she said and I gave her my phone. "Hey mommy! Guess what? Daddy won backstage passes to go meet Hannah! I am so excited!" she stopped for a second. "Yeah I am having lots of fun." Another second. "Okay, okay. Love you too. Bye," she said and closed the phone.

"Want to go meet her now?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said jumping up and down.

"Okay lets go," I said taking her hand and we made our way through the crowd down to the stage. A security guard let us through and we went up behind the stage.

"There she is!" Laura said squeezing my hand. Then we walked over to her.

"Well hello there! You must be the lucky winners of the backstage passes!" she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Laura and this is my daddy," Laura said pulling on my arm.

"Well Laura, you want to go on stage with me?"

"Oh my goodness! Can I dad? Can I go?"

"Of course!" I said. "Just be careful."

"Okay, I will," she said squirming.

"Let's get you ready," Hannah said to her and she followed her into the dressing room. I followed shortly behind. When I walked in I saw Hannah giving Laura a scarf and signing her Hannah Montana shirt. Then she gave her a mic. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep!" she said and then they walked out of the dressing room and right behind the curtain. "You coming daddy?" she asked me.

"Nah, I'll stay here and watch."

"Please daddy?"

"Okay, I'll come out but not for long," I said. Then the curtains opened up and we walked out.

"Hey everyone! I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Laura and her dad!" Hannah said as we both waved. Then I walked over to the edge of the stage and watched as Laura and Hannah were singing and dancing. After quite a few songs Laura came over to me and brought me out to the middle.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to dance," she said.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yep," and she grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. Then I thought to myself that this is a once in a lifetime chance. Being able to be with someone famous and being able to dance on stage with my only daughter who I loved. So she and I danced and had so much fun. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders and we ran around the stage. We went and played the air guitar with the real guitar players. We sang some more sons with Hannah and laughed the whole time. When the show was over and we were off the stage Laura went over and gave Hannah a hug. Hannah gave her some CDs and fan stuff and said goodbye. Then she and I went out to the car, her riding on my back the whole way there. When we got there and I was about to drop her off my back she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy," she said, "and I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for bringing me."

"Sure thing and I love you too." Then I strapped in the car and we started off home.

When we got home it was late so I just picked up Jenna, drove her home and paid her. Laura was sleeping in the back of the car. When we got back home I carried her in the house and put her on her bed. She woke up a little and crawled under her blankets.

"Night dad. Love you," she said.

"I love you too. Sleep in tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"Okay," she said and drifted back off to sleep. Then I went in and checked on the boys. They were sound asleep. Then I went into my room. Pam was up watching TV. She had a big smile on her face.

"I saw you guys on TV," she said.

"Then you know how much fun I had?" I asked as I was changing into an old t-shirt and my boxers.

"Yep!" she said laughing. And I was laughing too. I think that during that concert, I had finally had my bonding with Laura. Who would have thought a phone call, a sick mom, and Hannah Montana would have done that?

_Just so you know, I do not like Hannah Montana but I have a six year old sister who does so I hear the TV on and her singing it all the time. Thought it was a good idea. Let me know what you thought._


End file.
